The present invention relates to strollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to strollers movable between an open use position and a collapsed storage position and having a latch that secures the stroller in the use position.
Strollers provide parents and other caretakers with a convenient device for transporting babies and toddlers. Some strollers are collapsible from an open use position to a compact storage position to aid in storage and transportation of the stroller when not in use. Many of these strollers have a latch or other device to secure the stroller in the use position during use.
According to the present invention, a stroller is provided including a frame, a plurality of wheels coupled to the frame, and a seat coupled to the frame. The frame includes first and second frame members that are movable relative to each other between first and second frame positions. The stroller further includes a latch apparatus coupled to the first and second frame members to latch the frame members in the first frame position. The latch apparatus includes a first link coupled to the first frame member, a second link coupled to the second frame member, and a latch member positioned to latch the first and second links in a latch position. A fastener is positioned to couple the first link, the second link, and the latch member together. A spring is positioned to rotationally bias the latch member into engagement with the second link.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the latch member includes a body portion and a latch portion coupled to the body portion. The latch portion is positioned to engage the second link to restrain the body portion from moving axially and rotationally relative to the second link and to restrain the first and second links from moving rotationally relative to each other. Furthermore, the spring is positioned to axially bias the latch member.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.